everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Franz Stahlbaum
Franz Stahlbaum is the son of Fritz from The Nutcracker. He is the cousin of Clarissa Drosselmeyer. Info Name: Franz Stahlbaum Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Nutcracker Alignment: Royal Roommate: Fabian Coppel Secret Heart's Desire: To make my father see the joy in Christmas once more. My "Magic" Touch: I collect tin soldiers for a living. Storybook Romance Status: I'm still young. When I'm older, I'll find the right girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to break things quite often. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It's really fun to learn all kinds of dances. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. Some people in here tend to get a little carried away with their opinions. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Clarissa. Character Appearance Franz is of average height, with long honey blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink and yellow Fauntleroy suit and a salmon pink hat. Personality Franz is rather laid-back. He can be somewhat annoying at times and occasionally teases his cousin Clarissa. Nevertheless, the two of them are close. Franz can often see the good side of bad things. His relationship with is father is rather strained, especially because Franz sees the joy in Christmas that his father does not see. Biography Hello! I'm Franz Stahlbaum, the son of Fritz Stahlbaum from The Nutcracker. Clara Stahlbaum is my aunt - she's my dad's older sister. One Christmas, Clara received a nutcracker from her godfather, Herr Drosselmeyer. Fritz became jealous of her gift and ended up breaking it. Clara was upset, but she got Herr Drosselmeyer to fix it for her. As you can see, Christmas has been rather tough for my father. He did get over the nutcracker incident, but when he got older he lost faith in Christmas again after my mother died. I'm an only child, so I've grown up alone with my father. My father owns a chain of pottery stores, which ironically seem to do best around Christmas. He is grumpy much of the time, but he gets especially nasty around Christmas, plus he really doesn't like kids (obviously, I'm an exception since I'm his son). I don't think you'd want to meet him. I tend to stick around my cousin Clarissa, whom I'm really close with. I do tease her sometimes, and we do get into arguments, but we always make up after them. I'm also very close with my aunt Clara, who has taught me all the joys of Christmas and loves telling me and my cousin stories about the Land of Sweets. Me and Clarissa go to Ever After High. I'm in my first year, while Clarissa is in her third. I'm excited that the two of us are going to be in the same story, although I'm not really fond of being the next Fritz. I know that my father's hatred of Christmas has nothing to do with his past destiny (although sometimes he'll bring up the nutcracker incident when he's angry), but still, I don't want to end up like him. I'd rather be happy during the holidays. As for my interests...I share my cousin's love of dancing. We take ballet classes together. I also love collecting tin soldiers. I have a huge collection in my room. They're literally everywhere. A lot of them were my father's when he was a kid - some are too old to be played with. I especially like bringing them in to show and tell. I even still play with them occasionally. I dream of being able to have Father see the good in Christmas once again. I know that he has plenty of good deep down, and he loves me. Maybe someday he'll finally learn to appreciate it - if he ever does, Mother would be proud of him. Trivia *Franz was originally created for NibiruMul's first wave of OCs, but was eventually deleted. In 2018 NibiruMul decided to revive him as a Wave 2 OC. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Nutcracker Category:German Category:Work in progress